


Sun's Big Night with Kali

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Male Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Kali has a special type of dick, and Sun's about to find out all about it.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Sun's Big Night with Kali

“Open wide, Sun,” Kali purred, her hand cupping Sun’s cheek. Sun had been very uncharacteristically tongue-tied ever since Kali propositioned him. Finding out she had a dick, and a bigger one than he did, was enough of a surprise to throw him off for a moment, but he didn’t mind. Seeing Kali in the nude was enchanting enough that not even a surprise like that would throw him off. He was appreciating the view as much as Kali appreciated seeing Sun properly shirtless, his abs on full display. Slowly, carefully, Sun opened his mouth wide and leaned in slightly closer in his kneeling position in front of Kali’s seat on her bed. Kali guided her fully erect cock into Sun’s awaiting mouth, before gently closing Sun’s mouth around it. “You know what to do, right Sun?” Kali asked, a confident smirk on her lips. Sun answered by nodding slowly, his eyes locked on hers. “Then be a good boy and do it,” she ordered. Seeing his side of Kali sent a shiver up his spine, and he was not going to complain. He got to work, servicing Kali’s cock. He went slowly at first, somewhat unsure of how to go about this. When he heard quiet moans begin to slip from Kali’s lips, Sun’s regular confidence began to slowly return, leading him to go just a little bit faster, and suck a little bit harder. “Oh, Sun, that’s perfect,” Kali moaned, her head rolling back as longer, louder moans began to spill forth. Kali’s hips began to buck slightly on their own, forcing her cock deeper into Sun’s mouth as the pleasure built up and up, reaching Kali’s limit quickly. “Oh, gods. Sun, I’m about to… I’m going to…” Before Kali could finish her warning, she came in one very sudden moment, pumping her cum into Sun’s mouth. Sun had never dealt with his before, so his first instinct was to swallow it all. A few long seconds later, Kali finished her orgasm and Sun leant back for air.

“Woah, jeez, I was not ready for that,” Sun said, gasping in air. Kali immediately softened as she hopped off the bed as knelt next to him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry. I might have gotten a little bit… carried away. It’s why Ghira’s never been much of a fan of sleeping with me, even though he loves me so much,” Kali admitted. “Oh, that reminds me, did you swallow it all?”

“Uh, yeah. Was I not meant to?” Sun asked, his eyes going wide with panic.

“It’s… not a bad thing, but… well… you’ll notice it very quickly,” Kali said sheepishly. “I’d start by looking at your abs. Don’t worry, I haven’t ruined them forever.” Sun immediately looked down to his stomach, just in time to see the layer of fat begin to form over his abs. The muscle definition he had worked so hard to earn and maintain was disappearing before his very eyes. Before long, it had turned into what was undeniably a fat gut, making a muffin top with his suddenly very tight jean shorts. He even noticed his arms going a little bit soft.

“Yeah, you’re not kidding, about the abs,” Sun said, poking his abs. “You said this is temporary, right?” Kali nodded. “Well, in that case, I’m totally down for more of this later.”

“Well… perhaps, would you like more now?” Kali asked coyly as she hopped back up onto the bed. Sun went to take Kali’s cock in his mouth when Kali put her hand out to stop him. “I’d take those shorts off if I was you.”

About half an hour later, Sun had drained Kali dry. He thought he was big after that first load, but now he knew he was well and truly big. His belly was roughly the size and shape of a yoga ball, but far softer. His hips were wide enough that he was probably not going to get through the bedroom door in the unlikely case that he wanted to leave quickly, and they supported a plump rear that made sitting on the floor much more comfortable. Each of his thighs were larger than both of Kali’s put together, and they were hard to ignore when they pressed together. His chest was so broad and plush that he was probably more generously endowed than Kali. He even noticed how plump and soft his arms and even his hands were. As Kali helped him up onto the bed, he sunk into the mattress immediately, thanks to his dramatically increased weight.

“Oh, Sun, I think I have the perfect way to thank you for helping an old woman satisfy her urges,” Kali flirted.

“C’mon Mrs. B, you’re not old,” Sun tried to reassure. Before he could say more, Kali’s hand was around his rock solid cock, stroking it quickly. Any noises that weren’t quiet moans died in his throat. He squirmed as he started to feel amazing. Then, suddenly, his back arched, despite all the weight holding him down, and he came long and hard, feeling it throughout his whole body. He had never had an orgasm quite like that before. When he came down from that orgasmic high, there was only one thought in his mind. “We gotta do this again sometime,” Sun said, awe clear in his voice.

“Oh, that would be lovely, Sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is sort of like Growth from a Growth (which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320759) except with a big boy instead.
> 
> This fic was written for Doom7951 over on DeviantArt. There was meant to be another one that they got first, but I made a minor fucky wucky, so I'm posting this first.


End file.
